Two Eyes
by SugarButter
Summary: When Five gets in an accident and goes blind, Nine makes a spur of the moment decision that he can only hope that it won't come back to haunt him. Oneshot.


Nine gasped in delight as he looked up, hearing the bucket lift coming down, and ran over to greet Eight and Two. That was, until he saw the body of his lover, laying limp and looking almost mangled. But the thing that stood out to the Stitchpunk was the sparking eye. He cupped the Healer's face gently, running a soft finger over where his one optic should be. "Is he-"

"He's alive, however... his eye..." Nine gasped in relief and tagged along as the guard carried Five to the medical cot quickly, Two getting to work to heal his apprentice. "Two, I need to say-"

"Not now, Nine! I'm busy!" The vested Stitchpunk snapped, quickly addressing his twisted leg and splinting it after cleaning it free of dirt and grime. "But-"

"Nine!" He snapped again, cleaning his burlap from the dirt and moving up to his now broken eye, sadly beginning to measure out a piece of leather. "TWO!"

"What?!" The older Stitchpunk turned around. "I want to give Five my eye." Nine stated, trying to sound braver than he was. He didn't even know if it would work, but wouldn't allow his mate to become blind when he had two fully functioning eyes.

"What- are you... I'm not even sure if that could work." Two admitted and glanced back to the unconscious ragdoll. "It's worth a try. If I didn't do something... I mean, I'd still be able to see if it didn't work, and I wouldn't feel as guilty.. Please." He begged, and Two knew he wouldn't back down. "...alright." He finally sighed and began to set up a makeshift medical cot on a book. "I'm not sure how this will work or if it will hurt but... I'm going to use the magnet, so you aren't conscious. Are you sure you want this?" Two asked. "There's no going back, if it doesn't work I don't know if the optic will still be salvagable to put back on you."

"Yes, I'm sure Two." Nine said and laid on the makeshift cot, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the magnet. The others said it felt good, and he even suspected that Eight used it frequently to get himself 'high', but to Nine it felt awkward and uncomfortable, even a little painful. He didn't know how they could say it felt good.

He felt the odd sensation of the tingling as the magnet tugged at his metals and bit his lip, not taking long before he passed out.

* * *

Nine woke up and opened his eyes- well, eye. There was a drastic difference he noticed immediately. Everything looked flat, as though on a piece of paper. He couldn't see dimension, and could hardly tell the distance of objects if only for their size. But he glanced over to his lover and saw that he had an optic on his face, and his face split into a grin.

It was entirely worth it.

He shakily stood up, a little off balance from his change in perception, and slowly walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall. He had a brown patch of leather over where his right eye would be and raised a hand to touch it, slightly surprised by the fact that it was actually him. He tilted his head, and the person in the mirror did also. It was strange.

He then heard a groan and a slight creaking of the bed and turned around, seeing Five struggling to sit up. He was quickly at his side in a moment and keeping him down. When he came into Five's line of sight, however, he gave a slight gasp.

"N-Nine? What happened?" He reached a hand out to brush lightly over the patch and he realized his lover wouldn't have known. How could he? He only cupped his cheek and brushed their lips together. "Didn't my eye- Nine, did... did- you didn't..." Five almost became frantic as he realized what Nine had done and jumped from the cot, bringing a hand to his face and touching the optical, brushing his hand against the patch now on Nine's face. "Nine!"

"I couldn't just... let you not be able to see. How would that be fair? I have two eyes, you have none? That isn't right." He moved in closer and wrapped his arms around the buttoned male's waist, pulling him flush to his chest and pressing his lips to Five's orangey leather patch. "I love you so much."

Five was speechless, looking down to his chest then up to Nine's face, feeling his optic then repeating the process before finally pushing his face into Nine's neck lovingly, laying a soft kiss where his neck and shoulder met. "Thank yo-"

"There is no need to thank me Love. I would do anything for you..." Five knew that was true. He remembered, as his soul was sucked from his body, how the twins had to physically restrain the zippered ragdoll. "You are mine." He tightened his grip around Five's waist. "And look, we match!"

He rolled his optic and pushed his face further into his neck. "Nine, not the time." He had a smile on his face as he said it though, as his goofy lover could make his heart melt all over again by only cracking a stupid joke or even just throwing a lopsided grin his way. Five pulled back from the embrace and gripped his arms, rubbing his fingers along the burlap ragdoll's arms before allowing his lips to roughly meet NIne's, who responded immediately. However it was short, as neither of them wanted to overdo it.

Just as they parted, Two came through the curtain. "Good, you're awake. How are you boys feeling? You can both see alright?" The two one-eyed males nodded. Though Nine turned to Five to comment on the eyesight.

"It's strange, it's like... your world is 2D. Like, the world is one of Six's paintings instead of the actual world." Five gave a chuckle. "Yeah, you get used to it." He grasped his hand to lead him from the infirmary.

"Thank you Two, for making it work." Nine thanked and gave a smile. "He deserves two eyes, but... if it didn't work I did-"

"NO! Nine, no!" Five knew exactly what Nine was thinking and was not going to allow it. "Two, do _not_ allow him to give me his second eye!"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." Two responded. "How did you know?!"

"I know you Nine, you are not giving me both your eyes." Five nuzzled into his neck. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." They walked out of the curtain only to see Seven, whose eyes widened at the fact that the zippered male was missing an eye. "What the-?!"

"Guess Two didn't tell you guys? Well, hah. It's an interesting story, which basically means I wasn't going to allow my mate to be blind." He affectionately purred against the older male's cheek, who became flustered at the public affection but knew that was why Nine was doing it and tried to relax.

"I love you Nine." He whispered softly, clinging to the younger's arm tightly and smiling widely. He had a lover who was willing to give up his eye for himself. That made him feel so loved.

* * *

 **I was, of course, reading one of Mable's stories and saw the line 'luckily Five wasn't blinded' when he fell and I thought about what would happen, then thought that Nine wouldn't let it happen. So this short drabble was born. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Yes, 9x5 is my 9 OTP. How can you** _ **not**_ **ship them, honestly?**


End file.
